


I can't make up a title so this exists, now read it

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can someone shoot me? Okay.This is an excuse to write my dirty smut in some chronological order to the point where it has a story. Omega Alexander and Alpha Washington get bonded. I get 10 million nosebleeds while reading.GODDAMNIT. I CANT WROTE A FUCKIN DESCRIPTIONFind me @themodern-majorgeneral on Tumblr if you like my writing





	I can't make up a title so this exists, now read it

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @themodern-majorgeneral, please don't hurt me there.

Everything around him buzzed. His eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where to put themselves on so it would stop vibrating. It bothered him - how his hands shook when he attempted to move the ink feather on his piece of parchment paper. He doesn't know when, but the words he had written before he mentally gave out seemed to gradually turn more incoherent. Legs restless, shoulders too high for his comfort, brain screaming at him to find an Alpha, god, was that cinnamon, and oh, his crotch. The wetness that was his crotch wouldn't stop stating the obvious, soaked and self lubricated - he was on his heat.

It wasn't that Hamilton didn't know how to handle his own heat, hell, it wasn't his first heat in Washington's service. The previous ones were handled in the comfort of his makeshift nest in his quarters, away from the other Alpha aides who would quickly scent him, and possibly, bond with him. Right now? Hamilton wasn't in the comfort of his own room - he was stuck with Washington, working a late night like he promised, attempting to read the (still) illegible words on his paper. HIs breeches were damped with the natural lubricant that came from Omegas on their heat, making the fabric stubbornly stick to his open legs. Soon it would drip down, even worse let the scent go, lord knows he's been holding it in for too long, but if he shut his legs his embarrassingly hard erection would rub against the fabric and cause him... problems, with Washington.

Time passed, and Washington's stack of papers emptied quicker than his own. It grew darker and darker, the room only illuminated by the campfire in which Tench had occupied sometime around 8:00. He doesn't know how he could hold it in for so long, but he likes to think that the General won't notice. Judging by how the soldiers are in their tents, it was probably around 11 or 12, and the rest of Washington's aides were asleep as well. He had sat in silence with Washington for so long that he had gotten used to the very nice scent emitted from his desk.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech of wood on wood from Washington's chair. It burned his ears. Washington crossed the room, the scent intensifying as he moved closer and closer. He almost let his urges take over, letting his neck involuntarily bend itself to show the bonding area to his General. Press his nose to the scent gland on the man's neck, inhale the rich exotic flavor only he could smell. 

(One could only achieve the rare delicacy that was cinnamon by retrieving it from Jefferson's garden,, which could be gifted from him or stolen from said garden. Hamilton had tried it at a fancy winter ball when the chef had incorporated it into some type of cake, and the unfamiliar scent from Washington had earned a name.)

"Alexander, you've been staring at the same correspondence for 30 minutes. Is something wrong my boy?"

A hand landed on the back of neck, a thumb rubbing his scent gland. His body tensed as he struggled to keep himself composed, forcing his attention on Washington and Washington only. Like a game, where he was edged off a cliff to his legacy's demise. If he failed to keep his composure, he'd lose everything he had worked for.

"You've been acting strange lately, my boy." Washington squeezed his neck, punctuating his sentence. It felt surprisingly good, and his distinctive mango scent started filling the room bit by bit. It was noticeable by Washington, for he inhaled deeply as he stared at Hamilton.

Darn his scent glands for being so weak. He was a virgin Omega, and Washington only passed Betas and Alphas into the aides corps, so he had lied and pretended to be a Beta to pass through. The General saw how good a writer and strategist he was and added him to his team of aides, where he worked alongside the Marquis and the Laurens, men from wealthy backgrounds. They didn't have to worry about their lives - they had wealth to fall back on. He'd lose his life if one mutter of him being an Omega went to Washington's ears.

Washington grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Hamilton's eyes were wide and glossy, fighting not to let it go. 

Fail.

Washington lifted his chin and checked his scent gland, which was red and begging to be bonded. "I knew you were an Omega," Washington whispered to him. The words hit him like cannon balls to a soldier, and the man in front of him wasn't helping things. Truth be told, he had harbored an attraction to the General, at first sexually and as time progressed he saw more in the man than his hands. Godly hands, hands that wrote each night, hands that led an army. His hands could command, his hands could pin him down, his hands-

Were holding him. Picking him up bridal style in a direction that seemed to be the man's quarters. "Sir," Hamilton protested, voice breaking unintentionally. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Nonsense, my boy," Washington answered. "You're on your heat, and your glands are scenting like crazy. If any of the other aides were to catch scent, you'd be in trouble."

Hamilton was laid next to the fireplace, which was already crackling as Washington pulled the sheets and pillows off the bed for what seemed to be a nest. He couldn't watch this happen. "Sir, I'm a Beta! You can't take me up here!" Tears rolled down his face, and Washington turned to face Hamilton behind him.

"Alexander, stop denying it. I'm not going to hurt you." Washington set down the blankets and locked the door before walking towards Hamilton, who held himself as Washington neared. Broad arms wrapped around him, the warm scent inviting him onto the man's lap. "I'll take care of you, Alexander, if you'll let me," a voice whispered in his ear, and the slick started dripping even harder. 

With a nod of his head, Hamilton unbuttoned his breeches so Washington could see his damp boxers. His General didn't pounce, but he spread his thighs open and pressed his nose to the neglected cock through the fabric. "Are you a virgin, my boy?"

"Yes sir," Alexander replied, and George smiled and kissed the bulge, wrapping his lips around it and allowing the vibrations of his moan settle through Alexander. "I'll make your first time good for you, little Omega."

His boxers were gently taken off, his flushed and erect length springing out. A single finger traced the area below his balls before dipping down to reach his hole. "Oh, sir please," he whispered into the pillow, begging but careful not to let anyone downstairs know of their shenanigans. George curled behind him pressing his frighteningly hard cock onto his back, dipping his fingers deeper into Alexander's ass.

"You're quiet, Alexander." George whispered into his ear, nibbling at it and stretching Alexander's walls in preparation. "Are you afraid?"

"Sir, I sound like a kitten."

"You're more of a little lion, ferocious, soft, and," he added a third finger, "very obedient. My little Omega lion, letting his Alpha take him so well." George leaned over to press a kiss to his eyelids, signifying that Alexander was ready to be knotted. Small whimpers and throaty moans were coming out of Alexander's mouth, careful praise of how warm it felt and how he belonged to his Alpha. 

It was definitely the hormones, but the thought of bonding emotionally with his General didn't scare him at all. Any other Alpha would've been irresponsible and unworthy of his body, but Washington treated it well and learned what ticked him off and made him happy. He knew how to take care of him, whether it be from sickness or just a late night working together. He needed his warm length in him, wanted to connect with George.

"Sir, please," Alexander whispered. His body aches with the need for Washington's knot. "I need you in me." 

George caressed his tired fingers and kissed his lips, feeling the tears run down Alexander's cheek. "Oh my Alexander," he beckoned like a Quaker husband. "Such a beautiful boy, wants me to knot him?"

Alexander wrapped his arms around Washington's neck. "Never doubt yourself, sir. You own my heart and my body as all Alpha and Omegas shall be. I-" 

The words were there, hanging between them like pinecones from a tree. Washington was patient as always, holding him close as Alexander tried to say it. He had never said it, not to his mother, his father, his closest friends. Alexander was never one to be this intimate, and the thought of being Washington's lover scared him now. Love. Love. *Love.*

"You still want me to knot you, my boy?" 

Oh. That. "Yes sir," he answered quickly, scrambling to get on his stomach and raise his ass up for Washington to take. The man chuckled lovingly, before taking Alexander's thighs with ease and urging him to turn around on his back. He raised his hips, allowing Washington a space where he could keep eye contact with his boy. "I'd like to see you when I take you," he said, but Hamilton still couldn't take in the fact that the man let him have his first time in such a loving position, unlike other Omegas who were taken much more brutally. 

He felt Washington tease his rim a little before the initial push into his hole. It stretched him far, and for a bit he held in his breath. "My boy," Washington groaned out, sinking himself even deeper. "Your walls are clenching so tight, such a nice wet hole, all slicked for your Alpha..."

Alexander keeled, his throat singing high as Washington sped up his movements and tightened his grip on his hips. His cock grew harder and harder with each thrust and goosebumps were left in the wake of Washington's caresses. At some point, Washington angled it well enough so that his prostate was hit, and his endless squeals and moans went haywire, the over stimulation and burning heat in his crotch urging his release closer.

"I'm close too, Hamilton," Washington panted out, slowing down his movements a little to speak to him. "I supposed you learned this, but knots hurt a little. Please tell me if I cause you any discomfort."

"Sir, please, just knot me," Alexander groaned. "Want your giant cock deep in my ass, want you to bond me, wanna have you bite me, oh god sir, bite me,"

And he did just that. Alexander thrusted himself on each word and Washington finished the work for him, finishing deep inside his hole. His release came quick as he bit Alexander's bared neck, cinnamon and mango scent mixing to create some form of aphrodisiac that wouldn't stop Washington's knot from releasing. Alex's small cock was releasing stripes of cum, flushed against his cock in ecstasy. All the warmth in his small hole sent his Omega hormones crazy.

Soon, the knot ended, and Washington pulled out gently. Alexander instinctively rolled onto his side, waiting for his Alpha to join him from behind. After propping up some of the blankets and choosing one of the warmer blankets to drape over them, Washington hugged him from behind and wrapped his arm around his torso. 

"Hamilton, you can call me George when we are alone," he whispered, and Alexander turned his body around. 

"George," he tried out, before smiling and pressing a kiss to Washington's - no, George - forehead. "I like it." 

Hamilton stuck his head in the crook under Washington's chin, right next to his scent gland. There was a new scent, and it smelled like campfire and cherry trees. It felt domestic and homey, and he decided he liked it. George took a whiff of his scent, and the mango turned to a nicer strawberry scent, easy on the nose and sweet. Still, the mango lied there, unsheathed until next time. 'Next time,' Washington thought, until he realized they bonded.

"Alexander," he whispered, but his new mate was already fast asleep, eyelids shut and sleepy. The fireplace kept his face dimly illuminated, eyelashes and blush defined on his cheeks. His amber colored hair drew itself on his face lazily, and he brushed it out of the way to find a smile on his face. "Best not to disturb you," he decided, and he flipped Alexander away from the fireplace's light and held him close to his chest. The others would be asleep by now.

For now, they'd have the world to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST POST!!!!! DONT BASH!!!! NO FLAMES!!!>~~~~~<<<< GAAAAAAAAA- okay someone shoot me


End file.
